


The Vampire

by shenqingqiu129



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	The Vampire

-

漆黑的夜里，森林里的树叶沙沙作响，风吹过这座黑暗的森林，呼呼刮着，流露出一点恐怖的意味。男人迅速地在森林里跳跃着，似乎在躲避着什么的追捕，他额头上的汗折射月光出一道惨白的光，苍白的脸色在刮着风的黑夜里显得分外骇人，身形敏捷得不像是正常人类。

今晚的夜空没有星星，只有月亮。惨白的月光洒在黑森林里，月光透过层层叠叠的树叶投射在地上，在男人的身上，露出一点斑驳陆离的光影。

男人终于停了下来，他有些惊恐不安地回头四处张望，大口大口喘着粗气，嘴里的尖牙已经把嘴唇磨破，有细细的血痕一直流淌在嘴角。

一柄银匕首突然破开风势，直挺挺地插入了男人身后的树木，男人的身子禁不住颤抖了一下，然后转个弯想继续逃走。

旁边突然闪过一个人影，男人想逃走的动作突然被定住，他张着嘴，露出里面长得过分的尖牙，做出一个自我保护的姿态，但他身子的微微颤抖却暴露了他此刻的恐惧，男人的额角布满冷汗，身上穿着的名贵的西服也破烂不堪，显得十分狼狈。

月色惨白，猫头鹰不知在何处咕咕叫着，给黑森林的夜晚添上了一丝恐怖的气息。

突然，男人的脖子被蹿出来的人影死死扼住，男人被抓住脖子提起来，双腿试图挣扎却没有力气，他的双手虚弱地扒着掐住自己脖子的手，却挣扎不开。手的主人嗤笑一声，松开了掐着男人脖子的手，洁白的手套上染上了少许男人因为恐惧而分泌出来的汗液，变得有些脏。

手的主人是个金色头发的男人，他的眼睛是如鲜血一般的猩红色，肤色也是几乎苍白的颜色，他的下颚轮廓与脖颈连成一道锋利的线条，嘴角拉开一个残忍的弧度，他身着一身黑色的血猎西服，几乎已经融入了黑暗的森林，只有那双眼睛几乎是红到要发亮一般。

男人因为失去支撑而摔倒在地上，他挣扎着想要爬起来，手颤抖着捂住自己的脖子，他的瞳孔因为恐惧而急剧缩小成一个针眼，眼眸里倒映出金发男人躬下身子看着他的玩味笑容。

金发的男人微微蹲下身子，像是看热闹一般，一只手掐住了男人的脖子，用力之大差点手指刺穿皮肤，男人开始剧烈咳嗽起来，手脚已经无力挣扎，脸憋的通红。

金发男人倒是不着急，慢悠悠从手里掏出一柄闪着金属光泽的银十字架，直接推入男人的心脏处，黑色的血肉四溅。

男人来不及多说，便闷哼一声扭头离开了人世，金色头发的男人哼笑了一声，就直接脱下染上了鲜血的白色手套，露出男人苍白而修长的手指，他把手套扔在地上，大步离开。

-

森林边境的小屋里，三个披着斗篷的人影聚集在炉火旁，摇晃的杯子里盛着烈酒，小木屋里蔓延着酒的醇香。

中间的人影开口了：“喂，爆豪，这次血猎工会召回大会你又准备不去？”

左边坐着的男人摘下斗篷，露出自己金色的头发和鲜红色的眼眸：“嗯。”

右边的男人也摘下了自己的帽子，露出红色的头发，他笑着大声说：“反正爆豪这个样子也没法去，下次还是由我们来吧，倒是上鸣你，马上要娶耳郎了，没有那么多时间了吧？”

上鸣电气点了点头，语气里还是带着点哀怨：“原本我要和耳郎去度蜜月的，因为爆豪这个家伙，我还得在明面上替他出面，居然连一句道谢也没有，我好苦啊————”

爆豪胜己一个眼神刀过去，上鸣电气就不吭声了，默默低着头喝着杯子里的酒。

“话说，爆豪，你找到那个把你变成吸血鬼的人了吗？”

爆豪胜己捏紧了自己的拳头，声音嘶哑：“还没有，”

然后，他抬头望向在一旁熊熊燃烧的炉火，眼神喑哑不明：“等我找到，我迟早杀了他。”

一旁的上鸣和切岛摇摇头。

-

绿谷出久也不知道为什么当初自己会大发慈悲救下那个奄奄一息的人。

那天他正好在自己的城堡附近散步，想欣赏欣赏自己的花园，却见到一个浑身是血的人类倒在了自己的脚下。

这里是吸血鬼的地盘，几乎没有人会在这里出没，只能是被追杀的人了。

但绿谷出久没想那么多，他看见这个人类浑身都是伤口，却还是倔强地想要站起身来，最后只能无力地摔倒在地。

这个人类有着一头阳光般耀眼的金发，他的眼睛闭着，让绿谷出久没办法看清他瞳孔的颜色，但这个人类浑身都是具有爆发力的肌肉线条，身体强壮，让人不得不惋惜他马上就要死去。

那个人类动了一下，接下来睁开了自己的眼睛，有些迷茫地看向天空，绿谷出久看见他的瞳孔是鲜血一般的猩红色。

如果你是吸血鬼，那这双眼睛对你来讲就是漂亮的。绿谷出久突然想道。

而人类与吸血鬼不一样，他们厌恶异类，非我族者，其心必异，像这个金发男人一般的红色眸子会被人们视为不详的征兆，因为那是吸血鬼最爱的鲜血的颜色。

绿谷出久看见他睁开眼睛，有些慌乱地按住了他，手却放在了爆豪胜己的伤口处，引得后者闷哼一声。

绿谷出久连忙把手拿开，道歉连连，却发现自己身下金色头发的男人已经昏迷过去了。

要救吗？

绿谷出久问自己。

要救的话，自己是完全有把握的，虽然徒增一个吸血鬼是不被议会允许的，但自己身为一个高等的贵族，也不会受到多大的惩罚。

那么。

要救吗？

绿谷出久感到手足无措，他只得低下头来，把嘴凑在爆豪胜己的耳边，轻声问道：“你想活下去吗？”

低声喃喃，像是恶魔的低语。

身下的金发男人好像听到了，又好像没听到，只是轻轻地点了点头，像是无意识的求救。

你想活下去。

绿谷出久笑了。

然后他伸出了自己又尖又长的黑色指甲，在爆豪胜己的脖子上划开了一个十字形的口子，静静等着爆豪胜己的血流干。

血是鲜红的，奔涌的，从大动脉流出来，在爆豪胜己的身下开出一朵鲜红的罂粟花，流淌开来。

过了许久，等爆豪胜己的血流尽了，绿谷出久就慢条斯理地划拉开自己苍白的手腕，黑色的血从他的静脉里缓缓流出，绿谷出久把爆豪胜己的嘴打开，把手上的血往后者的嘴里喂，等喂到了一定量时，绿谷出久就看着自己手上的伤口在及其短的时间里快速愈合，然后起身，拍拍自己的礼服，转头走人。

你说了你想活下去。

但愿你醒来发现自己变成吸血鬼后不要怪我。

绿谷出久苦涩地想道。

应该会怪自己的吧....毕竟人和血族势不两立啊？

可没办法，是你自己说要活下去的。

绿谷出久不觉得自己做了件好事，反倒他有点感觉到自己心虚，不安。

只是他不知道，爆豪胜己昏迷的时候，手里紧紧攥着一枚金币。

那是血猎一族高层成员持有的血猎金币。

-

绿谷出久也忘不了政变的那天。

那天的天空是灰蒙蒙的，黑云压城城欲摧，天空里压着灰色云朵，携带着滚滚雷声响彻整个世界，天空还是很适合情景地下了一场细雨，那天吸血鬼的世界里发动政变，绿谷出久永远都忘不了那个场景。

他永远都忘不了那天黑色的天空，朦朦的细雨和血流成河，士兵们嘶喊着相杀，一剑又一剑，你刺我，我砍你。

以往吸血鬼用来开议会的，那个被誉为神圣之地的殿堂，到处都是鲜血，是刀剑。

绿谷出久永远也忘不了那天自己的亲生父母被刺死在十字架上，鲜血从他们的胸口流下来，顺着十字架一直淌到地面上，落在绿谷出久的眼前。

有人在大喊，有人在惨叫，还有人宣布着“政变失败，你们都完了”之类的字眼。

政变失败了。

这个动荡不安的吸血鬼世界 本来就奄奄一息摇摇欲坠，却还是顽强地坚持下了这最后一根稻草，以绿谷家族为首的三大家族皆参与了这场政变，而这场无谓的挣扎最后只能以失败告终。

绿谷出久永远也不会忘记那天政变失败后，剩下的士兵站在血泊里举起自己的长剑，而他，作为自己家族的唯一代表人，被推上了行刑台。

之前的代表人，他的父母，都葬身在这场战役里。

绿谷出久就是真正的替罪羔羊。

没有人替他说话，没有人站出来说他其实什么都不知道，也没有人告诉他他的家族背着他在做什么。

他被推上行刑台的时候，吸血鬼们都在呼喊着—————杀死他！杀死他！

绿谷出久以前是个爱哭鬼，可他看着底下呼喊着要杀死他的吸血鬼们，眼眶干涩的厉害，竟是一滴泪也流不出。

他并不恨这些人。因为发动政变的，发起战争的人，是他的家族。

他无话可说，但他才16岁，还是一个青年，他无法一下子承受这么大的委屈，他只觉得自己心里堵得慌。

父母都死在了这场政变里，绿谷出久真正痛恨的，是挑起战争的人，他恨自己的家族，也恨自己什么都不知道，像是温室里的花朵，无忧无虑。

绿谷出久被推上行刑架的时候，几乎已经是绝望的，他放弃了所有生的希望，等待着十字架插入自己的心脏，带出一部分黑色的血肉。

恍惚间，他听见有人在坦释他，有人在喊着“绿谷出久是无辜的”，也有人因此开始对骂起来，争斗起来。

我在做梦吧？绿谷出久问自己。

他只是在可惜自己，明明才16岁，就得葬身在此，明明自己一直坚持不喝人血，明明对人类那么感兴趣，却还没有仔细研究人类就得赴死。

等他被士兵从行刑台推回大牢的时候才反应过来，绿谷出久望着自己苍白的双手，上面清晰地显示出隐藏在皮肤下的黑色血管，他坐在阴暗潮湿的牢房一角，蜷缩起自己的身子，努力让自己抱成一团。

他用自己的双手在牢房的角落里写下了无数个“人类”的词，磨破了自己的手指，黑色的血流出来，伤口愈合，又被生生磨破。

一遍又一遍。

他听见在外面看守的士兵说着“什么嘛，绿谷家族的那个小子，被弗莱大人说是无辜的，暂且先关到大牢里等待发落，实际上再过几天，议会上的那几个老家伙就会再次把他推出来，他也是必死无疑的”这类的话，握紧了自己的拳头。

但他出不去，牢门是如此坚固，他身为一只虚弱的，从来都不愿意喝人血的吸血鬼，什么都做不了，只是光有一个爵士的高贵地位罢了。

直到在自己被决定了行刑的前一天，绿谷出久意外地发现外面没有了那些守门人夹带着脏话的聊天声，大牢里一片寂静。

然后他的牢门被打开了。

绿谷出久扒开牢门，发现守门人们都被打晕在地，牢门通向外面的道路空无一人。

是逃跑的好时机。

绿谷出久撒腿就往外跑，奇怪的是外面也空无一人，安静得就像是吸血鬼世界都被屠杀了个干净。

他逃离了宫殿，往外面的世界跑去。

不知道为什么，他满脑子都是那个被自己初拥的人，他有些后悔了，因为把那个人变成吸血鬼其实不是让他逃离死亡，而是把他推向更痛苦的无止无尽的深渊。

-

爆豪胜己还很清楚地记得。

那一天他遭到数名吸血鬼的偷袭，在身受重伤的情况下被他们追杀，无意识间不知道自己跑进了吸血鬼的地盘。

迷迷糊糊间他睁开眼，只看见一抹朦朦胧胧的绿色，只听见了一句话。

有个人在他耳边循循善诱，像是恶魔的低喃：“你想活下去吗？”

他点了点头。

等他醒过来，就发现自己身上的伤口全都愈合了，原本健康色的皮肤变成了苍白色，身上都是血的痕迹，而自己隐藏在苍白皮肤下的血管变成了黑色。

自己被初拥了。这是爆豪胜己的第一想法。

他本来在前几天刚刚成为血猎中的一名重要成员，如今却被某个不知名的该死的吸血鬼给初拥了！

他，爆豪胜己，变成了吸血鬼。

爆豪胜己只觉得愤怒，他发誓要把那个初拥自己的吸血鬼给找出来，然后他会将对方千刀万剐，让对方尝尝生不如死的滋味。

他一直在找那个将他变成吸血鬼的吸血鬼，却总是找不到，或许对方是血族里的高层成员，所以才被一直隐蔽起来，虽然他找到对方的可能性几乎为零。

对方应该是在血族里地位比较高的高层，爆豪胜己想，不然自己擅自变成了血族，是会有人来把他捉回去的。

但吸血鬼们放过了他。

爆豪胜己每次想起这件事都会气到快把牙齿咬碎，他堂堂一名血猎，竟然还需要吸血鬼的帮助，还变成了一明吸血鬼？

这简直是莫大的耻辱。

而且他不能杀了对方。

吸血鬼把人转变是要付出代价的，被初拥过的人会和初拥的吸血鬼成为一般的生命共同体，立下血契。

任何一方死掉，都会令另一方痛不欲生。

这就说明了爆豪胜己不仅没办法亲手报仇血恨，为了他自己不痛不欲生，他还必须保护对方。

这简直就是在侮辱爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己变成吸血鬼后，外貌和特征都发生了变化，苍白的皮肤，漆黑而尖长的指甲，让他只能将自己藏在长袍里，以面具示人。

他没办法去参加血猎定时召开的大会，只能让切岛和上鸣帮忙替他出面处理事情， 自己则一边任职着血猎，猎杀血猎目标的吸血鬼，一边寻找着当初那个初拥自己的吸血鬼。

爆豪胜己坚决不吸人血，他总是让切岛和上鸣定时去交易市场上买几只动物，然后喝动物的血，爆豪胜己不想自己变成那种自己最厌恶的，以吸人血为生的吸血鬼，他想把自己变得不同，不去与自己以前最厌恶的吸血鬼变得一样。

我永远不会忘记这个奇耻大辱。他恨恨在心里想。

爆豪胜己厌恶吸血鬼。这是了解爆豪胜己的人都知道的事情。

上鸣电气和切岛锐儿郎在第一时间得知爆豪胜己变成吸血鬼的消息后，费了九牛二虎之力才把爆豪胜己给劝回来，爆豪胜己原本想自己把银制的十字架插入自己的心脏来让自己死亡，被上鸣电气一句：“你得活着找他复仇”给拉回了现实。

是啊，还得复仇。

爆豪胜己在变成吸血鬼后，身体的各个方面的素质都增强了好几个层次，杀起别的吸血鬼来说毫不费力，这也是他成为吸血鬼后唯一得到的好处，帮助他成为了更加强大的吸血鬼猎人。

他完全不把自己当吸血鬼看，还是习惯于之前的习惯，他不吸人血，因此可以在阳光下出没，也习惯在夜晚的时候睡觉，爆豪胜己厌恶吸血鬼到了极点，因此猎杀吸血鬼的时候丝毫不手下留情，完全没有要同情同类的样子。

同样身为吸血鬼，他不能直接接触银制品，所以他戴上了特制的手套，用银匕首和银十字架进行猎杀活动。

爆豪胜己早就听说吸血鬼内部动荡不安，总有人筹谋这要发动政变，但没想到这么快。

那天的天是灰蒙蒙的，没有下雨，人类世界仿佛都能看见当天吸血鬼那边映在天边的火光，好像也能听见士兵们厮杀的嘶喊声。

爆豪胜己听说吸血鬼世界发生了一场天大的政变。政变失败了，摇摇欲坠的政权还是顶住了最后一击，腐朽没落的宫殿依然鼎立。

他还听说政变失败后，议会的老家伙们为了推脱责任，把带头家族的唯一继承人给推上了行刑架，还打算把绿谷家族的继承人给钉死在十字架上。

他不关心这些，他只希望万恶的吸血鬼们都快快去死，包括他自己。爆豪胜己最近接了个比较棘手的任务，要去猎杀血族高层的一个长老，他从遥远的人类世界的边境线出发，路途上只带着自己的行李和暗器，但在吸血鬼世界边境的一个小旅馆里，他遇见了一个人。

正在逃亡的绿谷出久。

-

绿谷出久没想到再次遇见被自己“救”了的那个人会是这种场景。

他知道对方会痛恨自己，所以识相地闭口缄默，不多说一句话。

吸血鬼立下的血契使得被初拥的一方会对另一方产生莫名的好感和吸引力，爆豪胜己遇见这个弱得简直不像个吸血鬼的小废物的时候在小旅馆门口坐着躲太阳，他半眯着自己的眼睛，朦朦胧胧间看见一个绿色的人影跌跌撞撞地朝着自己走过来。

那是一个肤色苍白的人，哦不，是一只吸血鬼，他的皮肤白到几乎透明，在阳光的照射下差点反光；他穿着已经变得破破烂烂的黑色礼服，披着一件黑色的斗篷，在外面一望无际的荒漠里显得分外刺眼。

爆豪胜己就那样眯着眼睛，直到对方走到附近才站起身来，仔细打量着眼前的这个看起来虚弱无比的吸血鬼。

眼前的吸血鬼有着一头墨绿色的卷发，皮肤苍白，可以清晰地看见隐藏在皮肤下的黑色血管；眼睛是祖母绿色的，很清澈，看上去就像是一颗绿宝石；他的脸是娃娃脸，显得他过分稚嫩，白皙的脸颊上还长着对称的四颗小雀斑，看上去像个未成年的人类。

如果不是黑色的指甲和苍白得像一张纸的皮肤，他简直就像个涉世未深的人类少年一样，可是这只吸血鬼不知道什么时候就会露出自己的獠牙，爆豪胜己习惯性地想到。

至于他为什么能在阳光下走....等等，为什么他能在阳光下出没？！

爆豪胜己猛然睁开眼睛，“蹭”的一声站起来，把这个一瘸一拐的小绿藻头给拉入了自己的房间。

不知道为什么，他对对方有着一种想要接近的冲动，对对方的好感度也高得不正常，这是为什么？

他不知道。

但脑子里一直闪着这个想法。

想接近他....想和他靠的更近....想和他在一起。

爆豪胜己被自己的想法给吓到了，猛然一甩头，把这些莫名其妙跳到自己脑子里的想法给甩出去，才发现眼前这个看起来柔柔弱弱的小吸血鬼看着他的眼神有点怪异。

他有些烦躁地抓了抓自己像阳光般耀眼的金发，声音嘶哑：“我们见过吗？感觉你很眼熟。”

绿谷出久先是下意识地点点头，然后又疯狂摇头，像在甩拨浪鼓。

爆豪胜己却突然对这个小家伙产生了兴趣。

“喂，你叫什么？”

“绿谷出久。”吸血鬼老老实实回答。

“太长了，不如就叫deku....废久好了。”

绿色头发的吸血鬼试图用眼神抗议，却被爆豪胜己一挥手给吓了回去。

“多大了？”

“十六。”

还挺小的，在吸血鬼里算是非常年轻的了。

不过爆豪胜己没有资格说这句话，因为他今年也才20岁，也算是人类里非常年轻的那份子。

爆豪胜己感觉自己的手不受控制似的伸出去，然后捏上了小家伙的脸颊。

很软，很白，很有弹性....

我他妈在做什么？？？

爆豪胜己一巴掌把自己打醒，然后收回了自己的手，表面上若无其事稳如老狗，实际上内心紧张得一批：“你没地方去吧？反正也是流浪，不如跟着我？”

绿谷出久被rua了好几下才推开爆豪胜己想捏他脸的手，然后抢到时机率先发问：“你是做什么的？叫什么名字？”

爆豪胜己笑得猖狂：“老子是个吸血鬼猎人，叫爆豪胜己。”

随即他看见这个小家伙脸上的表情由诧异到惊恐最后到绝望，莫名觉得有点好笑，他看着对方缓缓开口：“你该不会是追杀我来的吧？他们给了你多少悬赏金？”

爆豪胜己：“？”

他愣了一下才明白绿谷出久话里的意思，嗤笑了一声后就狠狠揉了一把绿谷出久的头：“没人悬赏你，老子看你可怜才想收留你的，你跟不跟？”

绿谷出久抬起自己的头，用清澈透亮的祖母绿眼睛看着爆豪胜己，像是一滩桃花春水，把爆豪胜己的心底看得直痒痒：“你不会杀了我吗？你是血猎，我是吸血鬼。”

“不会。”

金发男人的声音低沉，没忍住又捏了一把绿谷出久的脸，把人捏得泪眼汪汪的，绿谷出久才放心地笑起来，然后拥抱了一下爆豪胜己：“谢谢小胜。”

“你叫我什么？”

“小胜啊。这样叫不好吗？”

“...没什么，你继续叫吧。”

爆豪胜己强行忍住自己一把抱住绿谷出久的念头，忽略自己刚刚被那一句轻轻的“小胜”给撩拨得春心荡漾，他表面上摆着一副臭脸，实际上心里美滋滋的很。

可到了晚上，他就有点后悔了。

他习惯睡觉，小家伙却不是。

小家伙天生就是个吸血鬼，不像他一样保留了人类的习惯，吸血鬼从来都是在晚上出没，所以在晚上就精神得很。

爆豪胜己不一样，他已经习惯了晚上的作息，所以晚上还是会感到困，但在他睡觉的时候，绿谷出久就坐在另一张床上，用碧绿色的眼睛盯着他。

任是谁被自己有好感的人盯着也不会神经大条到睡得着，爆豪胜己忍不住，只能睁开眼睛：“废久，快他妈给老子睡觉！”

“可是我不困啊，小胜，我好有精神的。”绿谷出久一脸无辜。

爆豪胜己：“......”

真是服了你了。

然后他坐起身来，狠狠捏住绿谷出久的脸颊，使劲rua了几把后恶狠狠地凶道：“闲的没事就去外面玩，别他妈在这顶着老子看！！！”

绿谷出久被吓住了，乖乖应了一声就下了床跑去外面玩，他身上已经换下了那身破破烂烂的礼服，穿了爆豪胜己的衣服，爆豪胜己的体格比他大一圈，所以总显得松松垮垮的。比如这会绿谷出久出去的时候，衣服就往下掉了一截，露出白皙圆润的肩头。

爆豪胜己感觉自己下体某个部位变得炙热起来。

.......

还是去洗个冷水澡吧。

爆豪胜己，你要忍住，毕竟孩子还小，在人类里都不算成年，你要忍住！

但等绿谷出久满眼亮晶晶地回来的时候，爆豪胜己还是气了个够呛。

荒漠里什么东西都有，绿谷出久仿佛一个没见过世面的孩子，抓住一只能看见的动物就往爆豪胜己面前送，就像是叼着死老鼠当礼物送给人的小猫。

绿谷出久看了见了一只蜥蜴，抓起来送到爆豪胜己跟前；

绿谷出久看见一株好看的植物，抓起来送到爆豪胜己跟前；

绿谷出久看见一汪水潭，捧了点水就送到爆豪胜己跟前，水早就在手里漏光了，绿谷出久给爆豪胜己带回来的就是一双湿漉漉的手。

爆豪胜己终于发怒了：“废久你他妈在搞什么鬼？？！！”

绿谷出久眼泪汪汪：“小胜...我错了...我只是想把好的东西都给你......”

爆豪胜己只能原谅他。

爆豪胜己不知道自己为什么会对绿谷出久有着异于常人的好感，绿谷出久仿佛就是致命的罂粟一般，表面上有着迷人的吸引力，指不定背后有多危险，爆豪胜己深知在心。

可绿谷出久身上有一种莫名的吸引力，催促着他前去触碰，迷失了他的理智，让人忍不住就想去和绿谷出久亲近。

他不知道，他和绿谷出久间还有着血契，两个半生命共同体的相遇，将带来一段不一样的故事。

-

绿谷出久现在很慌。

他没想到自己逃亡的时候会碰见自己曾经“救”过的那个人类，尽管那个人现在已经是吸血鬼。

上天仿佛和他开了一个不大不小的玩笑，恰巧让他遇见爆豪胜己。那天外头的阳光太刺眼，他身为吸血鬼在阳光下虚弱无比，看东西都是朦朦胧胧的不清楚，直到他走近那个小旅馆，看见爆豪胜己躺在椅子上休息。

一开始他看不清对方，只以为是一个普通的人旅客，直到爆豪胜己一把拽过他，把他拉到房间里，他才看清楚面前的人是谁。

完了。

这是他的第一想法。

但是对方没有认出他，着实让他意外，他本来以为对方会咬牙切齿地把自己碎尸万段，结果却是爆豪胜己主动提出收留他。

绿谷出久哪敢说话。他看爆豪胜己脾气不好，生怕自己初拥他的事情被爆豪胜己知道，便死死把这件事情瞒了下来，他知道自己对于爆豪胜己会有一种特殊的吸引力，便放心下来，安安心心和爆豪胜己生活在一起。

爆豪胜己接的任务是去刺杀血族高层的一个长老，绿谷出久看着名字和照片眼熟，思考了好一会才想起来————这就是当初政变失败，把绿谷出久推出来的那个长老。

爆豪胜己当血猎从来不像平常的血猎那样，别人都是伺机在暗处，等着攻击的机会，而他不一样，爆豪胜己向来喜欢正大光明地去战斗，不屑于从事暗杀这类工作。他把战斗当做是一种享受，连猎杀吸血鬼长老的时候，也是进入城堡找对方一对一决斗。

绿谷出久跟着爆豪胜己一起前去刺杀，实际上他并没有起到太大的作用，只是帮助爆豪胜己指明了城堡的结构来让爆豪胜己更好地潜入。他凭借着自己身为吸血鬼的敏捷身手跟上了爆豪胜己，看着爆豪胜己把银十字架插入长老的心脏，血肉飞溅，一个血族长老就那样在他的面前倒下，绿谷出久并不感觉心慌，取而代之的是一种莫名由来的平静。

绿谷出久从来没感觉自己的心可以变得这么平静，当同类倒下的时候，他并不觉得哀伤或是心悸，而是一种任命的平静。

这个小绿藻头吸血鬼跟着爆豪胜己学会了很多东西，他仿佛一夜之间从少年成长为成熟的人，眼睁睁看着自己的同类被猎杀，看着自己的父母死在十字架上，看着自己被押上行刑台。

绿谷出久心里有了个主意。

吸血鬼长老倒下的时候按下了一个按钮，即刻从城堡四处的墙里对着爆豪胜己射出几只利箭，绿谷出久来不及提醒出声，就直接推开了爆豪胜己，将其扑倒在地。

结果他把爆豪胜己给压在了底下，他就那样跪坐在爆豪胜己的腿上，爆豪胜己的眼睛里猩红色的瞳孔几乎都要冒出火光来了：“废久，你干什么？”

绿谷出久先是闷哼了一声，然后额头上冷汗直流，他笑得有些尴尬：“地上脏了，用你衣服擦擦。”

“刚才那些箭呢？”爆豪胜己没理会他，扭头就问。

“在....在...”绿谷出久回答得结结巴巴。

“在哪？”

“在我背上。”绿谷出久小声嘀咕了一句，就昏了过去，直挺挺倒在了爆豪胜己身上，爆豪胜己抱住他，往他的背的一摸，，摸了一手湿润的液体，他摊开手掌一看，手上都是黑红色的血，他有些慌了，抱住绿谷出久，一把把他的后背翻过来：“废久？？！”

绿谷出久没回答他。

爆豪胜己沉默下来，他轻轻摸了一下绿谷出久光洁的额头，然后把箭一根根从绿谷出久的背里拔出来，每次拔出一根箭都带出黑色的血肉，他看着绿谷出久鲜血淋漓的后背，皱起了眉头。

-

绿谷出久醒来的时候，发现自己躺在爆豪胜己的腿上。

这就是所谓的膝枕吗？绿谷出久突然有些疑惑。

吸血鬼没有体温，所以感受不到自己身体的温度，但绿谷出久却出了神，想着如果自己和爆豪胜己都是个人类的话，那他的头一定暖烘烘的吧。

他愣了好一会才把自己异想天开的想法给甩出脑子里，他的脸直贴着爆豪胜己的脸，爆豪胜己放大的面容呈现在他的眼前，闭着眼睛，很安静，像是睡着了一样。就像是平时张牙舞爪的凶猛狮子此刻却突然收起了爪牙，安静地伏在草地上。

绿谷出久突然感觉到自己的心脏被一个柔软的东西给包裹住了，吸血鬼一般是没有这种感觉的，可他此刻就是觉得心痒痒的，心尖上都在颤抖，像是有粒种子在里面生根发芽，然后开出一朵花。绿谷出久有些无措地摸了摸爆豪胜己的脸，却不小心把对方惊醒了，爆豪胜己睁开赤红的眸子，声音有些喑哑：“醒了？”

“嗯。”

“那就从我腿上起来，我有话问你。”

难道是自己初拥他的事情被发现了？绿谷出久又心虚又紧张，赶紧坐了起来，然后跪坐着，手紧紧攥在膝盖上，一本正经地听爆豪胜己发问。

“我问你。”爆豪胜己的声音低沉又带着一丝沙哑。

“嗯？”绿谷出久强装无辜。

“你为什么不怕阳光？一般的吸血鬼在阳光下都会灰飞烟灭的吧？还有，为什么你的自愈能力这么差？刚刚你背上的箭伤，一般吸血鬼十来分钟就愈合了，而你的伤口过去几个小时才停止流血，你究竟是怎么回事？”

绿谷出久被问住了。

但他心里庆幸着还好爆豪胜己没有发现初拥的时候，他整理了一下自己的思绪才慢条斯理地回答：“我不知道。”

“哈？”爆豪胜己气急败坏。

“可能是因为...我不吸人血的关系吧？我一般都是吸动物的血的。”绿谷出久一本正经地胡说八道，实际上他自己也不知道为什么，但是他此刻的胡说八道却是真的事实：“我很喜欢人类，所以不会去吸食人类的血液，所以我比较虚弱，只在血族里有个比较虚实的高等地位，自愈能力也不是很强.......我给血族丢脸了。”

爆豪胜己被他话里的那句“喜欢人类”给撩拨了得心尖直打颤儿，他强忍着自己美滋滋的心里，表面上却摆出一副臭脸，若无其事地点点头，然后抛下一句“老子知道了”就转过身去，不知道在思考些什么。

绿谷出久疑惑地低下头，掰着自己的手指一边玩去，实际上心里终于松了一口气。

还好他还没发现初拥的事情....

绿谷出久拍拍自己的脑袋，试图把奇怪的想法从自己的脑子里赶出去，等自己好不容易变正经起来，却又找不到该做的事情。

然后他百无聊赖地趴在了爆豪胜己眼前：“小胜，接下来要去干什么啊？”

爆豪胜己死死闭着眼睛，尽力让自己不去看绿谷出久：“给你养伤，养好伤我就去血猎工会接新的悬赏。”

养伤的日子总是无聊的，绿谷出久被迫蹲在小旅馆里安安静静疗养，爆豪胜己每天监督着他，让他学会吃人类的食物，时不时出去打猎捉几只动物，然后两个人一起吸血，绿谷出久总是想往外跑，但迫于爆豪胜己的淫威之下，他只能在小旅馆附近溜达，因为怕被人认出来是吸血鬼，他只能披着严严实实的黑袍子，连脸都不露出来，老老实实在旅馆附近找乐子，像往常一样给爆豪胜己带来些自己认为新鲜的事物，然后看着爆豪胜己发火暴躁为乐。

吸血鬼的自愈能力不是白说的，就算绿谷出久是很弱的吸血鬼，也能在一个星期内伤口愈合。两个人就披着严严实实的黑色袍子去了血猎工会，绿谷出久紧紧跟着爆豪胜己，生怕自己血族的身份在工会里暴露，爆豪胜己安慰性地握住他的手示意他别紧张，绿谷出久才安心下来。

血猎工会接悬赏的地方是个酒馆，许多吸血鬼猎人在那里喝酒畅谈，爆豪胜己拉着绿谷出久细细端详着墙上被匕首钉着的悬赏，随后才揭下几张榜单，带着绿谷出久离开酒馆。

“你们听说了吗，我们在吸血鬼那边的卧底说啊，之前吸血鬼世界的前一任亲王欧尔迈特，现在在伦格草原修养呢！据说他已经不参与议会和政务了，但是他一直在找吸血鬼亲王的接班人！”

“对对对，我也听说了，吸血鬼世界那么乱，是该有个人出来统领一下了，现在的吸血鬼可都狡猾得很啊，上次的政变失败，据说那个发起政变的绿谷家族死伤惨重啊....”

“得了吧，吸血鬼那边乱对我们来说是好处啊，他们乱，我们这边稳，我们血猎就更好去接悬赏啊！”

“.....”

血猎大多数都是人类，也有部分是厌恶同类的吸血鬼，所以经常会有人不愿意暴露身份，所以披着长袍在血猎工会里出没，人们对此都见怪不怪。绿谷出久成功地没有引起人注意，被爆豪胜己拉着离开，他有些好奇地四处打量着正在喝酒的血猎们，还有酒馆正在擦杯子的老板，血猎的一切对他来说都十分新鲜，这个傻乎乎的小绿藻头还能从中收集到几条有用的信息。

绿谷出久从小崇拜的对象就是欧尔迈特，对方是吸血鬼里最聪明也是最强壮的，之前受任做过一段时间的亲王，吸血鬼世界在他的手里变得井井有条，而在欧尔迈特隐居生活，卸任亲王之后，吸血鬼世界就变得一团乱，每天都有不幸的事情发生。

绿谷出久小的时候见过欧尔迈特，那个时候他还是一个小小的一团蝙蝠，刚刚可以化人形，欧尔迈特来过绿谷的家里一次，他爽朗的笑容和高大的身姿已经牢牢烙印在了绿谷出久的心里，从那天开始，这个强壮的男人就是绿谷出久心里最崇拜的对象。

欧尔迈特住在....伦格草原吗....

绿谷出久不动声色地把这个信息给藏在了心里，表面上一副无知的样子，实际上心里暗暗决定了一个想法。

-

爆豪胜己带着绿谷出久去了很多地方。

其实也算不上是真正意义上的旅游，爆豪胜己接悬赏总是得四处奔波，顺便带着绿谷出久一起见识一下人类世界和吸血鬼世界的广大天地，途中他和绿谷出久参加了当地的庆典，一起手牵手，四处逛逛，去吃各种各样的人类食物。

绿谷出久差不多已经适应了吃人类食物了，虽然说吸血鬼不会喜爱人的食物，但是绿谷出久仿佛是个例外，他吃得到食物的味道，并且及其喜欢甜的东西。

祭典的时候，绿谷出久就和爆豪胜己穿上和服，由于是晚上，他们不用在把自己藏在宽大的黑袍里，两个人收起自己过长的时间尖牙，然后十指相扣，一起走向熙熙攘攘的人群。

绿谷出久尤其嗜甜，在经过卖苹果糖的摊子那他就死死拉着爆豪胜己的袖子不松手，非得要爆豪胜己买一大把苹果糖给他，然后开开心心把苹果糖藏进袖子里，一根一根慢慢吃。

这个小家伙还喜欢喝酒。绿谷出久好像不是一个吸血鬼一般，除了正常的生理需求他会吸血，除此之外他对血没有表现出别的欲望，包括人血。他缠着爆豪胜己给他买酒喝，爆豪胜己招架不住这个小家伙软声软气的请求，只得买了一小瓶甜酒给他喝。

但绿谷出久是个一杯倒。比如这次，他喝完一小瓶酒就迷迷糊糊了，走路东倒西歪，苍白的脸上虽然没有出现红晕，却还是能让人看出来他醉的不轻。

爆豪胜己费了好大劲才把他带回旅馆，结果小家伙一回到房间里就像只树袋熊一样紧紧抱住了爆豪胜己，一边醉醺醺喊“小胜”一边发疯。爆豪胜己费了好大劲才把他从自己身上扒下去，结果绿谷出久直接一翻身把爆豪胜己压在身下，祖母绿色的眼睛里惊起一丝荡漾，直直地盯着爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己被他看得心里发痒。

“小胜.......”然后他一声又一声轻轻呼唤，只把爆豪胜己喊得心里漾开一抹波纹，心尖直打颤儿。绿谷出久半坐在他身上，一只手摸上他的脸颊，然后轻轻捏了一把爆豪胜己的脸。

“平时你老捏我脸，这次换我捏你了。”绿谷出久只是笑，反而显得他有些痴痴的，像是看心上人一样看爆豪胜己。

“小胜，其实我....”

“废久，你他妈要做什....唔！”

绿谷出久直接亲了上去。

这个平时情商低到骨子里的小吸血鬼，此刻却突然被灌了药一般，变成了轻轻骚动爆豪胜己心尖的一根羽毛，大胆又主动。

爆豪胜己一直以为自己会是先主动的那个，在这几个月的时间里，他发现绿谷出久变得越来越具有吸引力，对他而言，他应该是喜欢上绿谷出久了。

但他没有说出来，这个姓爆豪的混蛋以为自己总有一天会忍不住把绿谷出久扑倒，结果事实恰恰相反，是绿谷出久先扑倒的他。

两片嘴唇贴在一起，是冰凉的，没有体温的皮肤，爆豪胜己却觉得自己的嘴上变得火热起来，像是有火焰在灼烧，绿谷出久一点一点舔着爆豪胜己的唇缝，慢条斯理地搂住爆豪胜己的脖子。

爆豪胜己自然不会放过这个机会，他一翻身就直接把绿谷出久给压在了床上，三两下就扒下绿谷出久的衣服，绿谷出久才睁大眼睛，恢复了一点神智：“小胜，好像有个东西在顶我......”

爆豪胜己的声音沙哑，带着一股浓浓的情欲：“闭嘴。”

然后他啃咬着绿谷出久的嘴唇，俯身压了上去。

绿谷出久醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，除了身体下半部分某个地方有点疼，以及身上有一些奇怪的痕迹，他并没有什么不适。

但是他却发现自己没穿衣服，他的黑袍子被丢在床下，身上遍布了大大小小的吻痕，他对于昨天晚上的记忆是一片空白，只能惊恐地猜着昨晚发生的事情。

然后他看着裸着身子睡在自己旁边的爆豪胜己，满脸不可思议：“小小小小小小胜，你对我做了什么？？！！！”

爆豪胜己才迷迷糊糊半睁开眼睛，一巴掌把绿谷出久拍回被窝：“别闹，乖乖睡觉。”

绿谷出久迅速把爆豪胜己拽起来：“小胜，你你你你究竟干了什么？！”

“哈？！”爆豪胜己没好气地揉揉自己的眼睛坐起来，然后一副“你这是什么表情”的样子，理直气壮地“解释”：“明明是你对我干了什么。”

绿谷出久惊恐地看着爆豪胜己背上已经愈合但还是有些红印子的抓痕以及自己遍布吻痕的身体和隐隐作痛的下半部分，已经猜到了些什么。他悲伤地捂住自己的眼睛，然后竟然红了眼眶，开始往下掉眼泪，小家伙一哭起来就没完，眼泪哗啦哗啦往下掉，在床上形成一片又一片大大小小的水渍。

爆豪胜己慌了，有些语无伦次地解释道：“废久你他妈哭什么？？明明是你自己喝醉了酒跑到老子身上的....行行行是我的错行了吧，老子会对你负责的！！”

绿谷出久才擦擦自己的眼眶，泪眼婆娑地看着爆豪胜己：“真的吗？”

“不骗你。”

然后绿谷出久就不哭了，他把自己脸上的泪痕擦清楚，然后就下床去把自己的袍子捡起来穿上。爆豪胜己在他额头上轻轻落下一个吻，然后穿好衣服准备出门。

出门的时候绿谷出久都感觉到自己的屁股不疼了，倒是爆豪胜己的眼神有点怪异，看了他好几次，看见绿谷出久表面上没什么奇怪的举动才低下身子，把嘴凑到绿谷出久的耳边沉声问他：“你不痛吗，废久？”

绿谷出久满脸正常：“不痛啊，怎么了？”

爆豪胜己满脸写着别扭：“可是我原来在书上看过，一般初夜的男人都会疼的啊，而且走路的姿势也会很奇怪，你怎么这么正常，难道...你不是第一次？！”

绿谷出久气得脸都快红了：“你才不是第一次呢！小胜太过分了，居然这么猜测我，不理你了！！！”

说着就哒哒哒跑了，留下爆豪胜己一个人在原地纠结。

爆豪胜己思考了好久才得出正确答案：废久是吸血鬼，自愈能力强，所以伤口在天亮前就愈合了，绿谷出久自然不感到痛。

而且爆豪胜己在看那本书的时候还是人类，书上描写的是人类在初次后的正常反应....

绿谷出久因为这件事情和爆豪胜己冷战了足足一个星期。

某天清晨，爆豪胜己莫名醒的很早，他抬头望向外面的窗子，外面黑色的云把天空压得低沉，隐隐约约有了一丝不详的征兆。

爆豪胜己起床的动作惊醒了身边的绿谷出久，绿谷出久刚准备再撒娇似的埋怨几句爆豪胜己，却突然被门外哒哒哒的脚步声给止住了话语。

房门突然被推开，穿着红色袍子的切岛锐儿郎跌跌撞撞地跑了进来：“爆豪，有个事情......”

话说到一半就止住了，然后他看着还光着上身的绿谷出久和爆豪胜己，眼神呆滞，直接愣住了。

然后他几乎已经是要悲愤地喊起来了：“原来爆豪你真的不喜欢女人啊！！！怪不得之前给你找那么多对象你都不要！！哦不对我是来说正事的，”

然后红头发的男人捂着自己的嗓子咳了一下：“咳咳，爆豪你出来一下，有紧急事件。”

爆豪胜己这个时候已经把衣服穿好了，他出去之后，绿谷出久在床上发了好一阵子的呆才等到他推门回来。爆豪胜己回来之后就一直沉着脸不吭声，绿谷出久在一旁小心翼翼地观察他，过了好一会才轻声问他：“怎么了？”

爆豪胜己的脸还是很臭，他沉默了好一会才慢慢握住了绿谷出久的手，然后沉声道：“国王那个老家伙知道了吸血鬼内部的动荡，准备趁人之危，出兵来攻打血族了，我作为血猎工会里的一个高层，被派遣去管理血猎的军队，且时间紧急的很，刻不容缓，我得走了。”

绿谷出久有些担忧地看着他，又过了好一阵子的沉默，爆豪胜己才握紧了绿谷出久冰凉的手：“不能带你，带你回去会被他们发现的。”

绿谷出久才笑起来，回握了握爆豪胜己的手：“没关系，”

他拢紧自己身上的黑袍子，轻声说道：“你去吧。我会在这等着你回来。”

爆豪胜己把一个小十字架放在他的手里，然后握紧他的手。

双方都沉默了一会，绿谷出久才补充道：“ 路上小心。”

爆豪胜己披上黑袍子，把钱袋放在床边，然后开门，走向了门口正在等他的切岛锐儿郎。

他没有回头。

-

对不起，小胜，我食言了。

我没有等你。

小木屋里，身体强壮的金发男人露出一个爽朗的笑容，响亮的声音在整个屋子里回荡：“绿谷少年，你真的决定要这样吗？”

绿谷出久沉默了一下，然后轻轻点了点头，他很轻，但是很坚定地说：“我必须这样。”

绿谷出久接过欧尔迈特手里的酒杯，看着里面鲜红的正在荡漾的液体，一饮而尽。

然后他舔干净自己带血的嘴角，眼神暗了下去：“麻烦你了，欧尔迈特。”

杯子掉落在地上，在木板上转了几个圈，里面剩余的部分液体在地板上留下血红的痕迹，窗外飞过一两只乌鸦，发出凄厉的叫声。

-

爆豪胜己在酒馆喝酒的时候就觉得不对劲了。

他做了一个梦，梦见了自己被初拥的那一天，天下着雨，那个绿色的身影在他的梦里由朦朦胧胧逐渐变得清晰。

绿谷出久。

绿谷出久用指甲划开了自己的皮肤，把自己的血喂给他，还满脸担忧地问他“你想活下去吗？”

然后他神志不清却偏偏听到了这句话，好死不死地点了点头。

爆豪胜己突然明白了，但他并没有说什么，甚至还在绿谷出久主动来亲他的时候，选择了接受。

他也曾经怀疑过是不是绿谷出久，但他悲哀地发现自己没有办法去恨绿谷出久，他实在是太爱这个小家伙了，以至于他接受了仇人的真面目，选择继续去爱他。

-

“喂！你们听说了吗，吸血鬼那边又发生政变啦！”

“啊，我听说了！是一个以前从监狱里逃出来的吸血鬼在一夜之间推翻了临时亲王，然后成功了！”

“我也记得，那个人好像叫什么来着，好像是那边吸血鬼高层的绿谷家族的继承人....叫...好像叫绿谷出久吧！”

“对对对，就是他！他现在可是吸血鬼的亲王了！听说他还把吸血鬼内部给整顿了一番，还向我们写了求和信呢！”

”哼，谁会信吸血鬼的求和啊！吸血鬼都是杀人不眨眼的魔鬼，我们国王做的果然是对的！”

爆豪胜己瞳孔一缩。

“哈哈，我们马上就要攻打吸血鬼了，到时候直接摘下吸血鬼亲王的头颅挂在城墙上，想想就高兴！！”

爆豪胜己沉着脸，一把揪起那个大言不惭的人的领子，一拳打了上去，然后把他摔在地下。

“以后别让老子看见你。”他沉声道。

那个被打的人不服气，边骂骂咧咧边掀开爆豪胜己穿的黑袍子，看见爆豪胜己因为暴怒而露出来的尖牙和苍白的皮肤后，尖叫着逃开。

“有、有吸血鬼啊！！！！”

人们恐慌起来，四处逃窜，爆豪胜己站在原地，手指紧紧握成拳。

-

偌大的皇宫里，两个人影相立着。

“陛下。”爆豪胜己半跪着，低着头候听吩咐。

国王已经很老了，他布满皱纹的脸上堆满白胡子，苍老的皮肤上点着老年斑，他布满青筋的手紧紧握着镶满宝石的华丽的金权杖，却依旧掩盖不了他的野心：“过几天我们就要和吸血鬼开战了，爆豪胜己，我希望你来担任将军这一职位。”

爆豪胜己眼皮一跳：“吸血鬼那边不是在求和了吗？”

国王哈哈大笑，脸上的皱纹都堆积在一块，显出他的丑恶：“我命令人把吸血鬼那边派来的使者给杀了，把他的头割下来挂在了我们的旗帜上，然后让马跑回去，吸血鬼一定感受到了我们的诚意！”

爆豪胜己低着头，脸上的表情晦暗不明。

国王高昂着头，继续大声说道：“我一定要趁这次机会攻下吸血鬼世界，我要让那群喝血的家伙付出代价！没有拒绝的余地，你作为血猎的高层，必须带头率领士兵！”

一阵短暂的沉默后，爆豪胜己抬起头，露出自己猩红色的眼眸。

“是，陛下。”

-

吸血鬼城堡里。

“陛下，您已经两天没有进食了。”女仆低着头，声音里透着一丝恐惧。

“他们还是不肯接受我们的求和吗？”绿谷出久烦躁地将酒杯推开，里面鲜红色的液体泛起一阵阵涟漪，绿谷出久的面前堆着一大叠文件，这个小绿藻头的头被揉得乱蓬蓬的，像是在等着一个人将它捋顺。

“使者被杀，头颅被马带回来....这简直就是对我们血族的侮辱......”

但是不能开战，小胜还在那边....

绿谷出久的心脏怦怦跳，他把手指攥成拳放在心口的位置，一手拿起酒杯，将里面的血液一口饮尽，然后粗鲁地擦擦自己的嘴。

门外进来一个士兵：“陛下，我们已经损失惨重，是时候调整军队，准备开战了！”

“没有什么别的办法了吗？”绿谷出久烦躁地抓抓自己的头，一双布满杀意的祖母绿眼睛直直盯着来人，把士兵盯得打了一个寒战。

“没有了，陛下。”士兵的声音在微微颤抖。

血族议会上。

大臣们个坐在各的位置上，绿谷出久坐在最上方的边缘，居高临下地看着提出各种各样提议的大臣们。

“陛下，我们已经损失惨重，再不开站，我们血族就将面临灭顶之灾啊！”

“陛下，开战吧！”

“陛下！”

“陛下......”

绿谷出久烦躁地揉揉自己的头，声音泠洌：“要不然还是再派个人去求和吧.......”

为首的大臣愤慨激昂：“陛下，上次的使者被他们杀了，血淋淋的头颅就是他们给我们的回礼啊！这等侮辱，我们血族何以承受！人类都是贪婪成性且无耻至极的东西，可恨啊！！！陛下，开战吧！！”

“可是....”

“没有可是，如果陛下再犹豫的话，血族将要灭族，所有罪名都会怪到陛下的身上啊！”

大臣的要求都如此强烈了，如果再坚决反对的话，就会有人趁机拉他下台，再次发起政变。

绿谷出久不想再让这个千疮百孔的世界再变得更加残破不堪了。

“没办法，只能开战了。”

绿谷出久握紧了自己的拳头。

“那就，开战吧。”

“调集一切兵力部署，准备开战。”

绿谷出久站起身来，转身离去。

-

绿谷出久早就料想到他和爆豪胜己的相遇会在战场上。

自从他做好打算在爆豪胜己离开后就去找欧尔迈特学法术和治理策略的时候就已经做好了心理准备。这个本来幼稚得很的小家伙在跟着爆豪胜己一起经历人间后却仿佛一夜之间变成了另一个人，他不畏惧死亡，不畏惧血，只希望着要给血族世界一个改变，他不想再无条件地依赖爆豪胜己了，他总得有个改变。

他喝了人血，学会了血族的法术和功夫，回去召集人力发动了政变，自己担任了吸血鬼的新一任亲王，没有人相信他是一个只有十七岁的少年血族，人们都畏惧他。

绿谷出久亲自率兵出战，他穿上盔甲，手握长剑，骑着马冲向战场。

那天的场景和上一次政变时的场景在他的脑内重合，天下着雨，黑云滚滚，无数的人在厮杀，在呐喊，血流成河，映得天空都隐隐有了血色。

他骑在马上，对面是穿着盔甲，手持长剑的爆豪胜己，爆豪胜己的脸上没有表情，看得绿谷出久心里直发慌。

他没有说话。

他不记得自己当时在做什么，只记得在昏过去的最后一个场面是爆豪胜己用银剑指着他的心脏，面容上是肆无忌惮的笑。

“你被老子抓住了，废久。”他说。


End file.
